The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever!
|running time = 86 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV5653 |rating = }}The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! was released on video on 4th September 1995 by BBC Worldwide Ltd in the UK Description Can you believe it? All of your favourite characters on one video Friends old and new; from Noddy, The Raggy Dolls and Clangers to Fireman Sam, The Little Polar Bear and others - all squeezed into over hours of tip-top toddler funtime. And incredibly there's more - a full story from The Animals of Farthing Wood, a sneak peek of new cartoons, Spider!, William's Wish Wellingtons and songs from Nursery Rhyme Time! Now that's why it's called the greatest BBC children's video ever! Episodes # Fireman Sam - Spot of Bother (From Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother # Pingu - Pingu’s New Kite (From Pingu the Photographer # Spider - Spider in the Bath (From Spider in the Bath) # William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror (From William and Barksure) # The Clangers - Fishing (From Clangers # Nursery Rhyme Time (Expert) (The Wheels on the Bus, London's Burning, Do you Know the Muffn Man? and Old Macdonald Had a Farm # Noddy - Noddy and the Special Key (from Noddy 3: Noddy and the Milkman # Funnybones - Bumps in the Night (From Bumps in the Night) # Hairy Jeremy - Ice To See You (From Hairy Jeremy) # Little Polar Bear - The Egg (From The Little Polar Bear) # The Animals of Farthing Wood - Adventures of Fox (From The Animals of Farthing Wood: 1 and 2) Credits *Fireman Sam: Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1991. *Postman Pat Hole In The Road Animation Woodland ltd *Spider: © Hiddert Ralph Eantertainment Ltd 1991. *William's Wish Wellingtons: A Hibbert Ralph Eantertainment Peroduction. *Nursery Rhyme Time: Animation: Each Animation. *Noddy: © BBC Enterprises 1992. © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *Funnybones: Produced by Cartwn Cymru Cyf. for S4C- Channel 4 Wales in association with Heinemann Litmited and BBC Enterprises. Funnybones characters and stories © Allan and Janet Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz 1980. Film © S4C, William Heinemann Limited, BBC Enterprises 1992. *Postman Pat: Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. *Hairy Jeremy: © Pierre Scarella 1992. *The Little Polar Bear: A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Production: Telemagination - London, La Fabrique - Montpellier. Opening # Tracking control screen (1991-1997) # Warning screen ("BBC Worldwide" Variant, 1995-1997) # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! title card # Fireman Sam intro (1987) # Start of Spot of Bother (1990) Closing # End of The Adventures of Fox # The Animals of Farthing Wood closing credits # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo (1995 end board) # Warning screen ("BBC Worldwide" Variant, 1995-1997) (Still version) Video clips Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Spider Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:The Clangers Category:Oliver Postgate (Clangers Narrator) Category:Nursery Rhyme Time Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Funnybones Category:Funnybones: © S4C Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Hairy Jeremy Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:BBFC U Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:Oliver Postgate (Narrator) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Andrew Sachs Category:Biggest vhs